Of Pens, Paper, and Soulmates
by Samantha7425
Summary: Dalton!verse. Established Jogan. Julian is away filming a new movie, and Logan is alone at Dalton. To pass the time, they write each other letters...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **All characters belong to CP Coulter, from her wonderful fic "Dalton." If you haven't read that, you won't understand this. Please, no flames. If you don't like "Dalton," then don't read this.

_Jules—_

_Derek misses you. _

_Logan_

[-]

_Logan,_

_Snail mail? Ever heard of texting?_

_Tell Derek not to be such a baby. I'll be back in a few months- no longer than usual.  
>I miss you guys. And I love you. <em>

_Feel free to let me know you love me too for once. _

_Julian_

[-]

_Julian—_

_Snail mail takes more time; makes it feel a little more special. Not that you would know anything about romance. _

_How many months is a few? ...Derek wants to know. _

_I love you too. You know that. _

_In other news, I got the lead spot for the Fall Festival. Any way you could make it out here for it?_

_Well, I have a trig test in the morning and it's getting late, so I should finish studying. Oh, and I saw the new trailer for your movie. Nice sex hair. _

_Logan_

[-]

_Logan,_

_I know plenty about romance, thank you very much! Remember that one time with the roses? Pretty damn romantic if you ask me. And we should be done by Christmas, as long as everything goes according to schedule. _

_Of course I'll be at the festival. Do you honestly think I would pass up a perfectly legitimate excuse to spend time with you? Besides, I have to show you my sex hair in person. Gotta make sure you get the full effect and all. _

_Jules_

[-]

_Princess—_

_Can't wait to see you. My song will blow you away. I don't have a lot of time right now to write you, but I'll make it up to you when you get here. _

_Love,_

_L_

[-]

A dark-haired boy of about 17 slipped into the Dalton Academy auditorium just as the lights began to dim. Eyes fixed on the stage, he quickly took his spot in the exact middle- the seat with the "Reserved" sign on it.

Slowly, the curtains opened, revealing a tall blonde boy in a Dalton uniform sitting on a stool. The whole stage was bathed in blue light, and three boys' silhouettes swayed in the background. The music started softly.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_ He was always there to help her_

_ She always belonged to someone else_

The dark haired boy smiled. He knew this song. Quietly, the three boys behind the one on the stool harmonized. The way they all sang... It was almost hypnotizing.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

The blonde finally found the brunette in the audience. Their eyes met, and the taller boy smiled as he sang the next lines, voice raw with emotion.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Julian smiled at his boyfriend, who looked so at home on that stage- in the spotlight.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Logan repeated the chorus, and the Warblers behind him echoed "please don't try so hard to say goodbye."

Then, softly, he sang the last part, his eyes never leaving those of the boy in the audience.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

The audience sat in stunned silence for a split second, and Julian took that opportunity to wipe away the tears he hadn't meant to shed. Then everyone was jumping to their feet, applauding. The young actor joined them, grinning hard at the boy bowing on stage.

_Definitely_ worth blowing off an awards' show.

[-]

After the other performances finished, Julian made his way backstage. Eyes scanning the sea of blazers, his gaze rested on a familiar tall frame. _Logan._

The blonde, sensing the eyes on his back, turned to see the breathless actor staring at him. Had he run to the green room as soon as the show ended? He smirked. He wouldn't be surprised.

A genuine grin on both of their faces, they stood on opposite sides of the room, having an entire conversation with their eyes. Then they were moving forward, needing to reach each other. They met in the middle of the room, and it was like no one else existed. No Warblers, no cast mates; just Logan and Julian. They generally frowned on PDA, but their lips met unashamedly.

Julian grinned into the kiss, not even noticing all the wolf whistles. It had been way,_ way_ too long since he'd had the chance to kiss the beautiful boy holding him tight.

It was sweet reunion, that of two lovers separated for too long.

Air was necessary after a while, and Logan pulled away reluctantly. He rested his forehead against the slightly smaller boy's, eyes still closed.

"I love you," he whispered so only Julian could hear. The brunette smiled. He doubted Logan realized it, but that was the first he'd said it out loud.

"I love you too."

[-]

The night was over too soon in a flurry of kisses and desperate touches and plenty of sex hair and cuddles, and Julian was off to Hollywood by seven the next morning. He leaned his head back against the cushy first class seat, eyes shut tight. Maybe if he fell asleep, he could forget the fact that he'd just left his boyfriend in the dark of the night with zero explanation.

He tried to ignore the waves of guilt washing over him. _The second I land, I'll call and tell him that I didn't want to wake him up..._

The actor checked his phone one last time before putting it on airplane mode. No new messages. He'd sent Logan a text saying that he loved him before getting on the plane... The prefect was probably still sleeping, he figured.

Sleep obviously wasn't coming, so the dark haired boy pulled out a piece of stationary and a pen to keep himself occupied. It was going to be a long flight.

_Dear Logan..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Logan,_

_I know I didn't shut up about it all night, but I'm saying it again. Your song was amazing. You're amazing. And I love you._

_Airplanes are boring. At least first class means the food doesn't suck, though. But I can't stop thinking about that one time over the summer when we borrowed the Brightman's jet and made out in the bathroom the whole time. Der gave us hell for it, but it was so, so worth it. I still love the look on your face whenever he brings it up- like a mixture of embarrassment and pride._

_I just beat a super hard level of Angry Birds! Booyah! But my iPhone is dying now..._

_Did I mention that flights are soooooo boring? Maybe I should try and sleep again..._

_Love you. Miss you already._

_Jules_

[-]

_Diva-_

_I still can't believe you didn't wake me up to say goodbye. I suppose you're forgiven though; the all-night Skype date made up for it. Besides, I'm just happy I got to see you._

_How's the movie going? Everyone's talking about how good it's gonna be. THE Christmas movie to see this year. I can't say I disagree. I can't wait to see the scene where you dress up like an elf. It'll be my new desktop background._

_I'm really glad you liked my song. I figured you'd get offended that it was about a girl, but I'm glad you didn't. Hate sex wouldn't have been as good._

_Speaking of hate, Derek wants me for something._

_I love you, Jules. Never forget it._

_Logan_

[-]

_Lo,_

_The craziest thing happened today. I would've told you via text, but my hands were shaking too hard. I met Oprah! OPRAH FREAKING WINFREY! AND SHE KNEW MY NAME!_

_I died of happiness when I got her autograph._

_ANYWAY, I had a crazy dream when I took a nap earlier. Noticing a theme here? Crazy, crazy day. In my dream, I was at my mom's house, and I was playing with Sonic. Then you came in! And the weird part? You were dressed like a hedgehog and singing show tunes. ...Maybe I should lay off the coffee..._

_I swear to God, if you ever go near a picture of me dressed as an elf, I will personally castrate you. And then probably kick you a few times. Lovingly, of course._

_The movie's going good, thanks. There's been some heavy changes made though, so I need to relearn some scenes. I should probably start on that..._

_Hope everything's peachy in Ohio! Love,_

_Julian_

[-]

_Julian-_

_It astounds me that you assumed Oprah wouldn't recognize you. You're Julian freaking Larson! Everyone and their dog knows who you are!_

_In other news, I can't find my iPod again. Why do I have a feeling you stole it the night of the Fall Festival? Which is actually kind of impressive, considering I kept you pretty busy all night._

_And on the subject of being busy with you all night, I had a pretty crazy dream the other night too. Well, actually not that crazy. The only weird part was that you kept calling me the Knave while we did it. Didn't know you were into roleplaying, but I'm game whenever you are._

_Love,_

_Logan_

[-]

_Logan,_

_Why do all your dreams involving me always end in sex? As for roleplaying, you can be Draco if I get to be Harry._

_Hmm. Now I'm thinking about sex. Great. Maybe I should write you a romantic poem about it. Here goes!_

_Roses are red,_  
><em>Violets are blue,<em>  
><em>I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU.<em>

_I deserve an award for that one. Ooh, I could turn it into my next hit single! I am positively aroused with anticipation._

_I have to go rehearse now! Love and wet dreams,_

_Julian_

[-]

_Primadonna-_

_I laughed for like an hour straight at your last letter. Derek actually thought I was having a breakdown because you'd broken up with me or something until he read it. Then he just looked disturbed and left._

_God, I miss you. It's getting colder and colder here- definitely cuddle weather. But, alas, all I have to cuddle is your letters and that red scarf you left behind. It still smells like you, you know._

_Do you remember that one time freshman year when the three of us won that massive snowball fight against the whole Windsor house? We all came down with colds afterward, but none of us really cared. I've been thinking about that day a lot lately, and how I fell on top of you when Evan hit me with a jawbreaker-snowball. I could've kissed you. In retrospect, I should have. Then we'd've had years together..._

_We still will though. Lots and lots of years. And mark my words, Julian Larson-Armstrong, someday I will kiss you in the snow._

_I love and miss you every minute of every day. Can't wait until I see you again._

_Love,_

_Logan_

[-]

_Dear Logan,_

_What I wouldn't give to kiss you right now... I miss you so much. Every time I see someone ridiculously tall, or with blonde hair, or green eyes, I do a double take. Is it sad that I always hope it's you, even though you're a million miles away?_

_I'll never admit it in person, but I cried when I got your letter. I've been so stressed lately, and the idea of spending years with you just sent me over the edge. Spoiler alert, but when that someday comes and you kiss me in the snow, I plan on asking you to marry me._

_I'm still pissed that my webcam broke. I don't handle not seeing you very well. I miss your smile, and your hair that's always so soft when I run my hands through it, and your eyes that always tell me exactly how you feel. I just miss you in general. After this movie, I'm taking time off so we can be together. Long distance isn't very physically or emotionally satisfying._

_I love you._

_J_

[-]

John Logan Wright III held a worn letter in his hand as he boarded the plane and took his seat. He stowed his carry-on quickly, eyes already re-reading the letter. Absently, he traced the familiar cursive scrawl, recognizing each curve of a letter like the back of his hand. His eyes lingered on the unmistakable tear stains that blurred a few spots, and his heart ached for his boyfriend. Normally his letters were so upbeat, but Logan could tell that Julian was more stressed than he let on.

His resolve hardened, he turned to stare out the window. In a matter of hours, his boyfriend would be in his arms again. The thought made Logan smile.

[-]

Two hours later, Logan woke up from his nap. He sighed when he looked at his watch. Not even halfway there yet...

"Excuse me?"

He turned to his left and smiled charmingly at the pretty girl sitting a seat away from him.

"Anything I can do for you?"

She blushed a little and held out Julian's letter. "I think you dropped this- the description sounded like you."

Logan raised a brow as he grabbed the letter. "You read my letter?"

The girl blushed even darker to the tips of her red hair. "I wanted to know whose it was, and you were asleep so I couldn't ask."

He shrugged- her reasoning was logical enough. "Well, thank you for returning it to me." Carefully, he folded it back up and tucked it into his pocket.

"Whoever wrote that really misses you."

Logan bit back a sigh. He really wasn't in the mood for a conversation, but he didn't want to be rude.

He gave the girl a small smile. "Yeah, he does."

"He?" she looked surprised, but not unpleasantly so.

"My boyfriend."

It was the girl's turn to smile. "Are you on your way to see him? My name is Mandy, by the way."

The redhead's good mood was infectious, and Logan found himself smiling genuinely as he answered. "Yeah, but it's a surprise. And it's Logan."

"What does he look like?" Mandy asked eagerly.

"He's totally gorgeous, which I'm careful not to tell him often, lest it go to his head." he grinned; a big ego was something he and Julian had in common. "Do you want to see a picture?"

She nodded emphatically, so Logan retrieved his phone from his bag. It powered on quickly, and he searched for his favorite picture in the world. It was of him and Julian sitting under a tree in front of Dalton. Their uniforms were rumpled, and they leaned against each other as they laughed. Derek had taken it while they weren't looking, and texted it to them afterward.

He found it quickly and passed it to Mandy. She practically squealed at the picture, and Logan had to hold back a chuckle. She reminded him of Derek's little sister- so happy about everything and always, _always_smiling. But the resemblance ended when realization dawned on Mandy's face.

"Is that _Julian Larson_?"

He didn't bother hiding his sigh this time. "Yeah."

Mandy didn't seem perturbed by his mood swing. She just smiled and handed him back his phone. "You guys make an adorable couple."

Logan blinked, startled that she hadn't started fangirling. "Thanks."

Several hours of comfortable conversation later, their plane touched down in LAX. Logan bid Mandy goodbye, promising to add her on Facebook. He rather liked her.

[-]

It took a while to get his luggage, but it was just barely getting dark when his taxi pulled up to Julian's high-end apartment. Logan stepped out of the car and into the warm California night.

Charming his way into the building easily, the blonde made his way to the top floor. He knocked, fully expecting no one to answer and to have to break in. But, to his surprise, a sleepy Julian Larson answered the door.

"I didn't order anything." he mumbled, pulling the door closed again. Logan grabbed it before it could shut.

"Jules?"

Julian's eyes opened all the way, gaping at his boyfriend. "Logan?"

Then the brunette was launching himself into Logan's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. Logan held him tightly, burying his face in Julian's neck.

"God, I missed you," the blonde whispered. Julian tightened his grip in response before letting go and pulling Logan inside.

"Why are you here?" the actor asked in confusion. "Not that I mind, but-"

Logan cut him off with a kiss. "I love you. Do I need another reason?"

Julian grinned at his boyfriend. "I suppose not."

Logan's eyes devoured that smile. It had been way, _way_too long since he'd seen it.

Julian closed his door and dragged his boyfriend's suitcase into the living room area. "Geez, this thing weighs a ton. How long did you pack for?"

Logan's green eyes twinkled. "As long as necessary."

"Necessary for wh-"

"Let's go out. Dinner on me?"

To his immense surprise, Julian looked reluctant.

"I was actually about to go to bed..."

Logan finally took in the rest of the other boy's appearance. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a Dalton t-shirt, and there were bags under his eyes. And, if he wasn't mistaken, he thought the actor looked a bit thinner too. His mind flashed to Julian's last letter. _I'll never admit it in person, but I cried when I got your letter. I've been so stressed lately-_

Logan gave his boyfriend a disapproving look to mask his pain at seeing him like that. "Jules, you look like hell. You really need to take care of yourself better!"

Julian crossed his arms defensively. "I take perfect care of myself! I'm just tired!"

The blonde shook his head. "You need sleep, you're right. We'll argue in the morning."

The ghost of a smile crossed Julian's lips. "Touching."

The brunette stalked toward his bedroom, calling over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"

Logan smiled once more. Oh, how he'd missed Jules' dramatics.

[-]

Logan showered, changed into pajamas, and brushed his teeth quickly. Julian's presence was addicting, and he was already going through withdrawal. The other boy's touches were his drug.

By the time Logan made it back to his boyfriend's room, he was already fast asleep. The blonde smiled at the sight. Julian was stretched out like a cat over the blankets. Gently, Logan shifted the blankets to on top of him and crawled in too.

The second the prefect climbed into bed, Julian latched onto his side. Rather than soothing him, it seemed to wake him up. The brunette smiled sleepily up at his lover.

"Love you."

Logan dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "Love you too, princess."


End file.
